<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Dancing by mea_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705541">Dirty Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_S/pseuds/mea_S'>mea_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Featherlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_S/pseuds/mea_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Eren's nude bodies blend perfectly together like paint on a canvas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Featherlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I've never written before, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right?</p><p>Also, this two-shot has no correlation to the 1987 film "Dirty Dancing". I just liked that title and chose it.<br/>I've never even seen the movie lol.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this universe, Mikasa has never met Armin or Eren before this. They're about 24 here, and there's no specific setting that this takes place in so just... go wild with your imagination ig</p><p>also, fair warning: i have no idea how nude modeling works, so sorry if anything seems inaccurate or weird. i'm also a novice writer so honestly don't expect to see any Shakespearian shit from reading my material.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>April 30th | 7:00pm</strong>
</p><p>The day crosses over into the late evening, and it’s now when the sun finally starts to draw near the horizon. It’s just like how Mikasa likes it; the sky tinted hues of pink and orange with no need for any light but natural. She watches the golden light dance across her skin as she strips her clothes off, and just as she’s pulling on a light robe that she always brings to her modeling sessions, a voice comes from the other side of the changing curtain behind her.</p><p>"Mikasa?"</p><p>"Coming," she replies, tieing off her robe before pushing the curtain away to step out onto the wooden flooring. There, she sees Sasha Braus, both her friend and agent, clad in her business suit. The brunette turns to the raven with a smile, nodding to gesture to the door behind her.</p><p>"They're in there," Sasha tells her, offering Mikasa one of her reassuring smiles. Her expression softens as she gives Mikasa a quick look-down. "Do you really want to do this?"</p><p>Mikasa simply dismisses her friend with a wave of her hand. "I signed a contract, Sash," she says in lieu of confirming whether or not she truly wants to do what's to ensue. "I would've canceled it if I was uncomfortable," she then says, finally giving some indication that she's comfortable with what's to transpire.</p><p>Sasha's smile shrinks with uncertainty, unbelieving the words spilling from her college friend's mouth. Mikasa knows why her friend seems uncertain—it's because this is her first time modeling with someone <em>else</em> too—but she dismisses her friend's concern with a shrug. "I'll be fine," she insists. "This isn't my first time modeling, you know?"</p><p>Brown eyes close as an acquiescing sigh passes through Sasha's lips. "I know," she exhales. To that, Mikasa nods, deciding to leave their transaction at that as she starts to stalk towards the door Sasha had gestured to earlier, feet bare against the wooden flooring. She raps her knuckles against the oak door before twisting the doorknob open and stepping inside.</p><p>The photography studio is spacious with two studio lights angled towards a large section of the room with a white screen backdrop. Mikasa steps inside, grey eyes slowly floating around the studio, and she takes note of the large windows with a raise of her eyebrows, admiring the soft sunlight pouring into the studio through the panes.</p><p>"Ah, Ms. Ackerman, there you are."</p><p>Mikasa turns, eyes darting to a section of the room where a man sits at a desk, fiddling with a camera. He sets it down when they make eye contact, rising to his feet, and Mikasa realizes that he's just a bit shorter than her. He gives her a smile that has any tension that she had slowly roll off her shoulders (not that she knew that she had any tension, in the first place), lips curling up into his round cheeks and making his big blue eyes squint.</p><p>"I'm Armin Arlert," he says, extending a hand, and Mikasa reciprocates the action, shaking it. "Feel free to call me Armin."</p><p>"Call me Mikasa," says the noirette, slipping her hand out of his grasp. She looks around the room and when she realizes that it's only the two of them inside, she frowns. "Where's the other guy?"</p><p>Armin's smile shrinks, like he isn't too sure of the answer himself, before he says, "I'm sure he'll be here soon." Mikasa nods slowly, watching as Armin steps back over to his desk to grab his camera. "I'm just finishing setting up," says Armin, "you can take a seat until he gets here." Again, Mikasa nods, and she sits down on the chair beside her, watching as Armin finishes setting up his camera. Just as he places the stand down in front of where they'll have the photoshoot, the door swings open, and Mikasa looks over to watch a tall male step inside.</p><p>His long hair is secured back in a loose bun, and when Mikasa gives him a quick look over, she notices that he, too, is clad in nothing but a thin robe. She observes the slight outline of strong muscle through the fabric with eyes a fraction wider than they should be, and she instantly swallows thickly, anxious to see him bare. Mikasa typically isn't one to find people attractive like this, but there's something about the fact that the bones in his face are all exactly where they're supposed to be, sharpening his jawline and curving at his cheeks, that forces Mikasa to at least <em>acknowledge</em> the fact that he's a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>"Eren," Armin sighs with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "nice of you to finally join us."</p><p>"I don't recall receiving a time for us to meet," the man—Eren, his name is—retorts with a roll of his eyes. Mikasa's breath hitches when—shit—his <em>voice</em> is hot too.</p><p>"I emailed it to you," Armin quips.</p><p>Eren shrugs, unaffected by Armin's slight irritation with him. "My agent probably didn't get it. I don't read the shit unless she tells me to."</p><p>Blue eyes roll in exasperation, but Armin relents from retaliating with a sigh. He instead nods over to Mikasa, saying, "well, get ready so I can start. We're behind on schedule."</p><p>It's now when green eyes meet grey, and Mikasa swallows again, thighs squirming and stomach twisting at the feeling that surges through her body from the look Eren gives her. He approaches her and Mikasa quickly hops to her feet, straightening instantly and clearing her throat.</p><p>"Eren Jeager," he mutters, voice deep and husky as he extends a hand.</p><p>"M-Mikasa Ackerman," she answers, meeting him halfway to shake his hand.</p><p>He nods, expression surprisingly blank, yet gaze still somehow intense. "I know."</p><p>Mikasa swallows, waiting patiently for clarification, but when one doesn't come, she asks, "Know... what?"</p><p>"You," he mutters vaguely. Mikasa's face heats. "I've seen your modeling."</p><p>Mikasa continues to stare dumbly at him, face becoming warmer and warmer with each passing second before, eventually, it clicks in her mind what he means. "Oh!" She says with an awkward chortle. "Y-Yeah, uh..." Unsure of what else to say in response to that, she spits out the first thing that comes to mind; "what'd you think?"</p><p>Green eyes narrow questioningly (rightfully so, Mikasa <em>knows</em> how weird she must sound right now). "It's nice," he finally replies simply. </p><p>Mikasa nods, eyes flitting away as she forces her lips to tighten, untrusting of herself and what she'd say if she were to part her lips again. She sends desperate <em>help me</em> eyes in Armin's direction when he turns to them, hoping he gets the message. Judging by what he does next, he must notice her unspoken plea, because he then says, "alright, let's get started."</p><p>Mikasa and Eren both walk over to the white backdrop, Eren stripping as he walks, and Mikasa finds herself too captivated by the movements of his large hands as they untie his robe to actually undo her own robe. He shrugs it off and Mikasa gapes at his ass for longer than needed, and when Armin clears his throat, she's rooted back to reality. Grey eyes anxiously dart away from Eren's figure in front of them, Mikasa seemingly paranoid that she may have just been caught staring as she scrambles to get her robe off.</p><p>She peels it off hurriedly, ungracefully, and hangs it on the rack where Eren's robe is before she sidles next to him. She stands a few uncomfortably feet away from his figure, body stiff and suddenly aware of his body heat, and when he blesses her with a side-glance, Mikasa has to swallow down a whimper.</p><p><em>What is wrong with me today?</em> she wonders.</p><p>The studio lights click on when Armin plugs them in, and Mikasa squints into the light before her eyes adjust to them.</p><p>"Okay," Armin begins, "let's start."</p><p>Mikasa nods, her mind already having been accustomed to the way a photoshoot proceeds, but when she notices movement coming from her partner, she bristles and looks over to see him... </p><p>stretching?</p><p>"Uhm," she starts, "wait... do we have to stretch?"</p><p>Eren nods. "Armin's poses require a lot of flexibility," he says.</p><p>Mikasa's eyes widen. <em>Oh.</em> That's something she isn't used to. So, she says just that, "oh, that's not something I'm used to."</p><p>"They're not complex," Eren tells her, "but your muscles should still be pretty loose. I need you to be pliant in my hands."</p><p>Mikasa's eyes widen even more, face turning red as her jaw goes slack at Eren's unintended yet still dirty insinuation. She quickly rearranges her face into something more casual, although her blush refuses to fade as she follows Eren's movements. She begins to stretch down to her toes before twisting her body every which way before, finally, she hears a satisfying <em>pop</em> come from her back.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Armin says a bit hurriedly, "I have something I want you to do."</p><p>Mikasa nods as something familiar finally comes to mind—being told what to do, how to do it, where to do it, and when to do it.</p><p>But then Armin gives his request, and Mikasa's eyes fly open.</p><p>"<em>Dance</em>," is all he says.</p><p>Eren extends a hand in Mikasa's direction and the latter stares dumbly at it. <em>D</em><em>ance? He wants us to... dance?</em></p><p>"We don't have all day," Eren grunts when Mikasa stays unmoving.</p><p>"We would have longer if you were here on time," Armin grinds out.</p><p>"Oh shut it," Eren huffs.</p><p>Mikasa inhales slowly before she finally places her hand in Eren's, and he doesn't hesitate to pull her close. She yelps in surprise, although Eren seems unfazed as he wraps an arm around her waist and starts to move.</p><p>They sway together with deadly grace, and after a few minutes of letting Eren practically drag her body along with his, Mikasa finally puts an arm around his neck to move in time with him. With their skin pressed together, it feels more intimate than if Mikasa were to randomly dance with some random person at a party. With tan skin pressed flush against fair, Eren twirls Mikasa as they slowly spin across the white backdrop, and the raven catches herself before she topples over and lets Eren pull her back in.</p><p>The rest of the world seems to fall away the longer they dance together, and soon it's just her and Eren, dancing together in the darkness. Her mind slips into that state it always falls in when she's modeling—the state of strict business—and her lips tighten, her blush receding into nothing.</p><p>When they twirl again and Mikasa's body is pulled back to Eren, his hand drops to her thigh, lifting it as he dips her lower. Grey eyes widen in surprise before it dawns on Mikasa what he's trying to do, and she lets Eren dip her, extending her arm further down as their bodies still together.</p><p>For a few seconds, they stay like that, unmoving and pressed together, and all the whilst Mikasa feels Eren's flaccid cock against her thigh. She curses mentally at him, wishing she has as much control over her body as he does. It's unfair, really, how Eren remains normal whilst Mikasa can only feel heat surge through her body with no control over it.</p><p>Suddenly, the click of a camera shuttering brings her back down, and Mikasa trips back into reality, her grip loosening on Eren's shoulder. She yelps once more as her body falls, but before she can hit the ground, Eren's arm around her waist tightens and the one at her thigh squeezes gently as he pulls her back up.</p><p>They press close together again, and Mikasa suddenly becomes aware of the cock that twitches against her leg.</p><p>"You alright?" The question sounds concerned, yet Eren's face remains stoic. Mikasa nearly <em>melts</em>.</p><p>"F-Fine," she squeaks out, turning to where Armin stands with his camera. She realizes, albeit a bit belatedly, that he had been taking photos of them that entire time.</p><p>He smiles, satisfied at his camera before looking back up at Mikasa and Eren. "I have some more intricate poses now," he says before he starts to drone on about the poses he wants the two of them in. Mikasa's hearing fades away and she finds herself only able to follow Eren's movements. He places featherlight touches against her skin that leave Mikasa suppressing unbidden moans, and they somehow end up in a pose to complex with their bodies so close—impossibly close—that Mikasa starts to feel herself <em>throb</em> between her thighs.</p><p>God, she never wanted one of her modeling gigs to end so quickly before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the session eventually ends after what feels like an eternity, Mikasa quickly pulls on her robe and doesn't look at Eren until he does, too. Apparently, Eren was right about Armin's requests requiring flexibility, because although Mikasa seems to be quite flexible herself, she found herself struggling to get into some poses. Thankfully, the photoshoot was still able to proceed normally, and Armin still took a generous amount of photos that he seemed to be satisfied with.</p><p>Mikasa fidgets as Armin starts to tell them something that <em>should</em> be vital information that she <em>should</em> be listening to, but instead, her mind is reeling with yearning, and Mikasa finds herself desperate for some alone time so that she can relieve the tension between her thighs.</p><p>"With that said, I'll see both of you next week, same day and the same time," Armin says, and Mikasa sighs in relief, realizing that their session must be coming to a complete end. "And Eren," the blond glares at the brunet, "I expect you to be on <em>time</em>," he stresses.</p><p>"Right, right," Eren grumbles, making for the door, but Mikasa quickly shoves past him, yelling out a rushed and frantic goodbye that she can only hope that sounds normal as she rushes out the door. She runs over to the section in the back of the room curtained-off for changing, past Sasha who sits down on the armchair right outside the studio.</p><p>"Wha- Mikasa?" Sasha calls out to her friend, obviously confused, but Mikasa is already pushing past the curtain and pulling it close by the time Sasha gets the words out.</p><p>"Mikasa?" calls Sasha's voice again, and following this is the <em>click-click</em> of heels against the wooden flooring. Under the curtain, Mikasa sees Sasha's black heels appear on the other side. Then, "are you alright?" and Sasha's voice can be heard just past the curtain when she asks this.</p><p>Mikasa nods, pressing her hands up to her hot cheeks as though the pressure will make her blush fade. "Yup!" She squeaks, "just anxious to get home!"</p><p>There's a moment of uncertain silence before Sasha says, "alright... if you say so."</p><p>Her heels start clicking away and Mikasa sighs when the sound of her footfalls retreats completely, leaning back against the wall behind her as though to steady herself. She feels her legs quiver when she unties her robe, and when it falls open she hurriedly slips a hand between her thighs. Her eyes roll to the back of her skull at the long-needed contact, and she shivers as she presses a cold fingertip to her swollen clit. Suppressing a moan with teeth biting urgently at her bottom lip, Mikasa uses three of her fingers to rub circles along the swell of her clitoris as she pinches at her hardened nipple. A gasp escapes her when she pulls against her breasts and she leans forward unseemly, mouth parting and dark brows knitting together as she continues her ministrations quicker—more desperate as she moves.</p><p>In just a matter of minutes, she manages to undo herself, which is short compared to her usual time, and she leans back against the wall, chest heaving, and nipples softening as she continues to gasp. Her body still feels impossibly hot, but she knows that when she goes home she'll be able to properly take care of herself better in her own bed, so instead of continuing on until she's fully satisfied, she shrugs her robe off and finally pulls on her clothes.</p><p>After she slips on her shoes, she steps past the curtain and looks over to her brunette friend across the room, standing by the wall. She looks up at Mikasa, concerned by her earlier behavior but smiling welcomingly as she slowly walks over to her friend.</p><p>"You sure you're alright?" Sasha asks when they're side-by-side.</p><p>Mikasa nods, dismissing her with a languid wave of her hand. "I told you, I'm okay," she says.</p><p>Just as she says this, a curtain right in front of the curtain Mikasa had changed behind swings open, and Mikasa looks over to see Eren. It's strange, for some reason—seeing him in his normal clothes, which is as ordinary as one could get, rather than seeing him naked—and Mikasa strangely finds herself missing the sight of his exposed body. </p><p>She quickly stuffs that thought away when it comes and ushers Sasha forward so that they can leave the building, not sure of what may transpire if she stayed in the same vicinity as Eren for any longer and not being in favor of finding out.</p><p>But then, just as they're at the outside door, she hears Eren mutter, "Mikasa."</p><p>She stiffens but then turns to him. "Y-Yes?"</p><p>He gives her a quick look over, the type that guy's give, and Mikasa feels her heart stutter behind her ribs when his eyes slide up and down her body before they finally land on her face. Judging by the alienation in his eyes, he probably feels disconcert by seeing Mikasa fully dressed rather than naked, too. There's silence, filled with nothing but their breaths as they continue to stare at each other, before; "I'm looking forward to our next meeting."</p><p>Mikasa's mouth pops open dumbly like she isn't sure what to say, and she's sure that she would've just stayed there, unspeaking and unmoving and forever surprised for the rest of eternity, if not for Sasha's, "and we're looking forward to doing business with you too."</p><p>And then Sasha's hands are at Mikasa's back, shoving her out the door and forcing her to fucking <em>move</em>. It's only after they've descended the stairs leading outside, after they've walked down the sidewalk and climbed into Sasha's car parked down the road, does the brunette finally turn to her raven-haired friend in the passenger seat and ask, "okay, so what the hell was that?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 20th | 5:18pm</strong>
</p><p>Eren visits his friend's studio, again and again, week after week after that, and each time he gets there, Mikasa Ackerman is already ready and waiting. He notices that she's a... strange one, if not for the fact that every time after their sessions she always seems to be in such a hurry to leave then for the fact that she always squirms and turns bright red when talking to him.</p><p>Of course, after twenty-four years of living, it's hard not to notice the effect Eren's appearance has had on women, especially since he's a nude model, but he's never seen someone react to him in such an...</p><p>...<em>alluring</em> fashion.</p><p>Once, about two weeks into their sessions, Armin had only wanted them to <em>dance</em>. Not for the full two hours that their usual sessions went on for, but for a simple fifteen minutes before he dismissed them. And when they had danced—when they're bodies had moved together in harmony, skin sliding against skin and breaths in time with each other—Eren could notice the lust pool in those greys eyes owned by the partner he spun with. Her irises had flashed a shade darker when they finished, and Eren was holding himself back from gathering her up into his arms completely to take her, right there in the middle of Armin's studio.</p><p>Alas, he doesn't want his blond friend to suffer witness to the horrors of a horny Eren, so he refrained.</p><p>Today is a day no different from others—Eren ties off his robe as he steps into Armin's studio, although the opening of the door doesn't manage to stir the attention of the two adults already inside. He steps forward upon hearing Mikasa and Armin speak in hushed whispers, a brown brow quirks upward in curiosity as he listens in to their conversation.</p><p>".....not any photos?" This, Eren knows is Mikasa's voice.</p><p>"Nope," Armin's voice is so quiet, Eren can barely hear him. "I'm sure you could get some of you asked him-"</p><p>"No!" Mikasa squeaks, a bit louder than before, but then clears her throat and says, in a much quiet voice, "u-uh, I wouldn't want him to know..."</p><p>"Know what?" Armin asks, his voice taking on a teasing lilt. "That you want his nude photos."</p><p>Eren's eyes widen and with a pleasurable twist of his stomach, he realizes who they're talking about. <em>Me. </em>He swallows and feels himself hardening underneath the robe, thoughts of what Mikasa would do when she's alone with <em>his</em> photos—photos of <em>him nude</em>—plaguing his mind. He inhales and steps back to hide behind the corner, pressing a hand to where a mass of flesh has begun to stiffen at his crotch. A groan escapes him and his eyes widen, movements halting and hand falling limply to his side as a hears Mikasa "shh!" Armin.</p><p>There's footsteps before Mikasa rounds the corner and they make eye contact, and when Mikasa gives him the slow look-over that she always gives him when they see each other, Eren hopes that she doesn't notice his semi-boner.</p><p>"O-Oh," she starts, "Eren. Uhm..."</p><p>"Great! Eren, you're here!" Armin's voice says, sparing both of them from having to say anything. Armin walks over to them and steps further into the room, using his hand to wave them over. "Alright, let's take these photos."</p><p>Eren feels his limbs grow heavy, knowing that to take these photos he'd have to strip, which could lead to Mikasa discovering his hard-on. An excuse forms itself on his tongue when a knock comes from the door behind him, and he turns around to watch it slowly swing open to reveal Sasha on the other side.</p><p>"Shit, sorry if I'm interrupting, but," she fishes her phone out of her purse and looks at it, and then at the three of them in the room, and then down at her phone again before she finally says, "Mikasa, we have to go. It's urgent."</p><p>"Oh," murmurs the noirette beside Eren, sounding a bit disappointed, although Eren couldn't be more thankful. "Uhm, rain-check?" She asks, turning to Armin.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, sure." Armin waves her off with a smile. "You should go, it seems important."</p><p>Mikasa offers Armin a quick smile of gratitude that's gone the minute it tugs at her lips, although Eren feels his heart lurch at the sight of her grin. Seeing Mikasa smile doesn't seem like it would be something he'd see often, so he makes sure to savor the sight of it in his mind. "Thank you for understanding," Sasha says quickly to Armin before turning to Mikasa's expectantly.</p><p>Mikasa seems to understand her friend's gaze—she instantly starts to walk to the door, but as she shoulders past Eren, their eyes meet for a moment, and Eren watches as a full flush of <em>want</em> rushes over her face. Eren can't find words to catalogue the way she must perceive him, other than with one, firm word that comes to mind when he sees her lick her fresh lips as her eyes flicker with wanting; <em>lust</em>.</p><p>Mikasa views him in a lustful way, which shouldn't be surprising—Eren has seen a lot of women and a handful of men lust for him as well.</p><p>But there's something different about her lust—there's something else hidden in the depths of her desire that can only be sought out by one who truly searches for it, but Eren eventually discovers what else frolics with the lust in her eyes; <em>hunger</em>.</p><p>And with this sudden revelation comes two new discoveries.</p><p>(1) Eren is lusting for her in the same exact way, and (2) now, he's hard.</p><p>"So," Armin's voice says from behind him, "since we got this spare time, want to-"</p><p>"Hold that thought," Eren grumbles, rushing out of the room and running to the bathroom down the hall.</p><p>He leans against the door and fumbles to undo his robe, his dick starved for attention, and when he reaches down to tug at the skin, his breath hitches in his throat. His fingers curl around rigid flesh as he pumps himself faster and harder until he's fucking into his own hand, driving his leaking cock in and out of his fist. A groan burns in the back of his throat just as his boner reaches its peak and Eren lets out the aching groan as his hips continue to jerk erratically.</p><p>With a few more tugs, his hips still as he feels himself spill into his hand. He lets out a sigh as he leans against the door, exhaling a breath that has his chest shaking when he lets go of his dick. It flops uselessly out of his grasp, spent, and Eren looks down at the white streaks across his hand and on the floor and cringes. If he doesn't clean this up, Armin will come for his ass for coming on his floor.</p><p>Slowly, Eren walks over to the roll of tissue paper by the toilet, grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe away all the evidence. When finished, he tosses it down the toilet, flushes, washes his hands, and then finally leaves.</p><p>Armin is just now stepping out of his studio, and when he and Eren make eye contact, the blond seems oblivious to what Eren just did in his bathroom.</p><p>"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Armin suggests.</p><p>Eren nods slowly. "Sure." He walks over to the curtained-off area in the back of the room to hurriedly pull on his clothes before he exits to see an expectant Armin waiting for him.</p><p>When they exit his studio, Armin locks the door behind him, and they decide to go to Eren's car to the place where they'll eat out. As they're walking across the parking garage's second floor to Eren's car, Armin parts his lips and vaguely asks, "so, do you like her?"</p><p>It's a vague inquiry, yes, but judging by the fact that Eren stiffens as a blush crawls onto his face, he seems to know what his blond-haired friend is asking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 22nd | 12:01am</strong>
</p><p>It's going to be hard working with someone who is attracted to you when you’re both naked. Not that Eren ever thought that he’d be in a situation like this before, but hey, shit happens.</p><p>A couple of days after their last session when Mikasa had left before they started, Eren finds himself at the store. It’s midnight when his feet are carrying him down the aisle, shoes scraping against the grubby floors, the fluorescent lights from above illuminating his surroundings and helping him see the shelves stocked with packaged food, mainly junk. A short breath of amusement slips past his nose, and he can already hear his personal trainer's voice in the back of his head.</p><p><em>Who eats all this junk?</em> His trainer would ask this with a scowl before he'd say, <em>come on, let's go find the protein shakes.</em></p><p>Ignoring the man's voice in his head, Eren pulls a bag of chips from the shelf and drops it into his basket. When he reaches the end of the aisle, he plucks two strips of beef jerky and drops it into his basket right next to his bag of potato chips before he rounds the corner, ready to walk to the drinks section. But then, just as he turns the corner, he bumps shoulders against someone and sends them into the shelf beside them.</p><p>"Ah, shit, sorr-" But then he turns to face the person he bumped into to and when grey eyes lock with green, his words escape him and his mouth pops open in surprise.</p><p>The girl staring at him holds the same expression with her mouth agape before, finally, after what feels like hours, a simultaneous "oh" slips past both of their lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they're both sitting down on a bench outside of the corner store. Mikasa is scrolling through something on her phone when Eren digs through his plastic grocery bag, pushing away the other items he bought to pull out two cans of AriZona. He presses the cold can to Mikasa's face and the girl yelps at the chill, jolting away from the brunet, and a smirk of amusement tugs at Eren's lips at her reaction.</p><p>"Here," he says, thrusting the can in her direction. Mikasa frowns at it before she pulls up the cuff of her arm sleeve, folding it over her hand to wipe away at the condensation that smeared on her cheek from the can before she grabs the drink with a murmured thanks. She cracks it open and takes a swig of the green tea, gulping it down, and Eren stares at her profile before pointing at her cheek. Curiously, Mikasa pulls the can away from her lips to eye the digit pointing at her.</p><p>"Your scar," he says.</p><p>"Oh," Mikasa murmurs, instinctively bringing a hand up to touch the scar underneath her right eye. "I had a cat when I was a kid named Titan and he scratched me, but it never healed."</p><p>Eren hums and nods in response, finally cracking open his own can to take a sip of his drink—his, opposed to Mikasa's green tea, is mango flavored.</p><p>"Hm," Mikasa hums, "how long have you been a model for?"</p><p>Eren leans back and tilts his head up in thought before he murmurs, "uh, four years now." He turns to Mikasa before asking, "And you?"</p><p>"I only started last year," she admits. "I used to model for clothes, but then I modeled for a figure drawing class and I realized that..." Her voice trails off as she tries to figure out how to word what she means correctly.</p><p>"You decided you were too good for clothes?" Eren finished for her, snorting a bit at his own quip.</p><p>"Not that," she hisses lightly, although she titters a bit at his comment. "It just felt more freeing to be a nude model."</p><p>Eren nods. "Yeah, I get that," he says. He takes a sip of his drink before asking, with a cocked brow, "what did your partner think about it?"</p><p>Mikasa bristles at the mention of her significant other and by gauging her reaction, Eren can't help but mentally recoil, almost apologetic. He parts his lips to tell her that she doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to, but instead she lets out a little breathless, almost sad sounding laugh. "My boyfriend," she muses in echo. "It didn't last. Not because of my job though, more like... I fucked it up."</p><p>A curious brown brow cocks. "So, you broke his heart?" It's worded like a declaration but spoken like a question—like Eren isn't saying it for the sake of making a claim, but for clarification.</p><p>At this, Mikasa frowns and shakes his head. "No, it's more complicated than that. I just... hurt him. Badly. He loved me, but I didn't love him."</p><p>Eren's head tilts curiously in response. "It sounds like you broke his heart," he murmurs. Mikasa's nose scrunches up—Eren's tone doesn't sound malicious as much as it does matter-of-fact. But still, the fact that Eren doesn't seem to be antagonizing Mikasa seems to make her feel more like a villain.</p><p>"I mean, you can call it that, I guess," she quickly murmurs. "What about you? You have a girlfriend or anything?"</p><p>Eren shakes his head. "No, I haven't dated anyone since high school."</p><p>And at this, Mikasa gapes at him. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>Mikasa frowns. "Huh." She takes a sip of her drink and leans back. "How'd it end?"</p><p>"She said I was too emotionally unavailable," he admits. "I mean, I knew I was, too. But she always seemed to want something that I couldn't give and I kept trying to force our relationship to last because I was scared of letting go."</p><p>Mikasa looks at him and sighs. "But you did. Eventually."</p><p>Eren nods. "I had no choice but to. It's been... six years now, I think."</p><p>Grey eyes widen in surprise. "Wow."</p><p>"Yeah," he sighs, "it's been a while."</p><p>"Do you uh..." Mikasa clears her throat, "think you'd ever get into a relationship now?"</p><p>Eren shrugs. "Maybe. Right now, I think I'm just holding back because I don't want to..." The sentence dangles in the air without finish, although he doesn't need to say anything else for Mikasa to know what he means.</p><p><em>I don't want to fall in love because I don't want to hurt anyone</em>.</p><p>"Looks like we're both heartbreakers, huh?" She comments.</p><p>Eren looks at her and his lip cocks upward into an impish smirk. "I thought you said you didn't break his heart."</p><p>"Oh shut it," Mikasa hisses with a mirthful smile, punching his arm which makes a few droplets of his drink spill onto his sleeve. Eren laughs at her action just as Mikasa murmurs, "You know what I mean," with a smile.</p><p>Silence blankets their area and Mikasa sits back, still smiling. Of course, speaking of her ex brings sour memories with it, but she has no choice but to force herself to think about them, unfazed. And by looking at Eren, she can tell that speaking of his past relationship must be a bit of a troublesome task for him as well.</p><p>But for some reason, talking with Eren just... comforts her.</p><p>She hopes Eren feels the same as her.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, and they're now walking down a sidewalk. It's chilly, which is understandable since it's 12:30 am, but neither seems to be disturbed by the breeze that rolls by. Mikasa tucks a strand of her black hair behind her ear as they round a corner, heading straight for her condo complex, and she feels a shiver roll through her from the cold.</p><p>"Ah, sorry, are you cold?" Eren asks, noticing her shiver.</p><p>"Huh?" Mikasa looks up at him, her strides by his side slowly matching his pace. "Oh, I'm fine, we're almost-"</p><p>"Here," Eren interrupts, peeling off his red scarf and handing it to her. Mikasa stares dumbly at it, her footsteps slowing, but when she doesn't actually grab the scarf, Eren takes the initiative and wraps it around her neck aways. Right at the end, he flips it over her head, and he lets out a laugh when the fabric covers her entire face. Slowly, the red material slips down, resting at her neck. Eventually, she starts to titter along with him.</p><p>Finally, they start to walk again.</p><p>Comfortable silence settles between them as they continue to walk together, footsteps in sync with the only sound around them being that of their gentle footfalls. A thick, almost syrupy kind of feeling surges through Mikasa's body, leaving her smiling and unusually happy. And she thinks, with her face flushing for a reason she can't identify, <em>I could get used to this</em>.</p><p>But then before she knows it, they're outside of her condo complex, and Eren is waving his goodbye to her as she steps inside the building. Just before she closes the door behind him, she turns to face Eren one more time.</p><p>"Hey, Eren?"</p><p>He turns to look at her. "Yeah?"</p><p>Another smile splits her face. "You'll find love one day." And she nods, closing the door behind her and disappearing into the building.</p><p>After staring dumbly at the vacant spot in front of him for what feels like hours, Eren's feet somehow manage to finally carry him down the sidewalk to his own home. When he finds himself in his bedroom, he flops down onto his bed, bright red in the face, and smiles into the comforter.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He thinks he has a crush.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 28th | 6:59pm</strong>
</p><p>During their next modeling session, they both feel beneficially more comfortable with each other.</p><p>As Eren peels off his robe, he keeps his eyes glued to Mikasa's figure as she surges ahead of him, already naked and ready to begin. His eyes linger on the sway of her hips with each step she takes, and when she spins around to face him, grey eyes watching him expectantly—watching his <em>hands</em> expectantly—as he removes his robe, he feels himself turn usually warm in the face at her gaze.</p><p>It's not the first time Mikasa's seem him naked before, but it's the first time their modeling together since Eren made his revelation—that he likes her.</p><p>Still, he manages to walk over to her.</p><p>Mikasa instantly grabs Eren's hand and slides her naked body up next to his. Armin gives them the okay to start moving, and Eren starts slow, slower than he ever has before. As they move, one arm remains tight against her waist, but his other hand places featherlight touches against Mikasa's skin. She shudders when his hand trails up her inner thigh, just a few inches shy of her heat, but before he can actually reach up and calm the throbbing in her legs, his hand trails outward to rest of her hip.</p><p>A full-bodied shudder rolls through her again, eyes going half-lidded as pleasure pools in the pit of her stomach, and when Mikasa's sight comes back to her, she notices that Eren's lip has quirked upwards into a smirk. He <em>knows</em> what he just did to her, and he's <em>proud</em>.</p><p><em>Two can play that</em> <em>game</em>, she thinks as she spins away from him. When she comes back, she presses her back flush against his chest, grinding her ass against his cock, and Eren makes a strangled noise that sounds particularly close to a garbled groan. Mikasa only smiles as she ducks away from him, although their hands remain joined together.</p><p>In one swift movement, Eren has an arm encircling her waist again as he dips her forward, which is different compared to the other times when he had dipped her sideways, and he rocks his hips forward once, his hardened tip making slight contact with her thigh as though to say, <em>now, look what you did.</em></p><p>Mikasa gasps at the minimal contact, ready to grind her hips back on him, but he pulls her up so they can sway together, stripping her of the opportunity to do so.</p><p>Not that she minds, though; now, she reaches a hand out and intertwines their fingers together, stretching their joined hands away from their body as they begin to dance swifter. She gives him a look of challenge, eyes narrowing as her other fingers trail up his neck just where his hair meets skin, and she grins and licks her lips.</p><p>His eyes narrow. <em>You wouldn't.</em></p><p><em>Oh, but I wouldn't,</em> she answers back with a look of her own that seems to accept his challenge. She cranes her neck and as Eren shifts his head away from hers, she teasingly laps her tongue once on the tan skin of his neck. He shivers, eyes closing for a moment as his hardened dick pokes Mikasa's thigh. She practically purrs against his skin, ready to claim him more with her lips, when a sudden noise cuts into her endeavor.</p><p>"A<em>hem.</em>"</p><p>With one of the most aggressive and irritated throat-clearing Mikasa has ever heard, both adults snap their heads to look at Armin and who pulls his face away from his camera, both eyes opening to glower at the two of them.</p><p>"<em>Not</em> in my studio," he warns vaguely, although Mikasa and Eren both receive his warning loud and clear. Mikasa quickly pushes away from him, remembering that, oh yeah, they <em>aren't</em> here to have sex but to <em>work</em>.</p><p>Although she does prefer the former if she's being honest... </p><p><em>Stop it,</em> she scolds herself. Although still, she feels... weird.</p><p><em>Why did I tease him? </em>she asks herself.</p><p>Her mind doesn't answer.</p><p>But as though she's trying to find an explanation through her surroundings, Mikasa's eyes look around the room before inevitably landing on Eren's figure beside her which has her heart stuttering behind her ribs.</p><p>And then today (albeit a bit belatedly) on May 28th, Mikasa Ackerman realizes that she has a crush on Eren Jeager.</p><p>And accompanying this revelation is one firm thought that sends another wave of heat rushing over her body; <em>fuck. This is going to end badly</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>June 2nd | 12:01am</strong>
</p><p>For the next five days after that, Mikasa finds her feet carrying her to the same corner store every single night at 12am in hopes of seeing Eren again. Call her impatient or desperate since they're going to meet again for their modeling sessions anyway, but something about seeing him at the convenience store felt more... personal than modeling together. </p><p>So today, she steps inside at 12:01 am, and the guy at the counter greets her with his usual distracted, "hello." He either doesn't notice that she's been coming in at the same time for the past five days or doesn't care.</p><p>Either way, Mikasa replies with a muttered greeting and walks to the back of the store. She steps behind the shelves, peeking her head out to keep an eye on the door.</p><p>It's stupid, really, for her to keep coming here when she doesn't even know if Eren comes here often, but there's something weird about having faith like that which has her doing shit in spite of how low its levels of success is.</p><p>So she waits. And minutes pass. And when the clock strikes 12:43am and her hope has completely depleted, Mikasa sighs and steps away from the shelf. </p><p><em>This is stupid</em>, she thinks, and she's right.</p><p>She swivels around, ready to walk away, but then bumps into someone behind her.</p><p>"Ah, sor-" But then she looks up, and right in fucking front of her is Eren Jeager.</p><p>"Well, hey there, stranger," he says with a smile.</p><p>Mikasa smiles back at him. Her hope seems to replenish in the blink of an eye. "Hey," she replies, a bit breathless.</p><p>He reaches into his basket and takes out two cans of Arizona, holding it up and showing it to her with a crooked smile. "Shall we?"</p><p>Mikasa nods. "We shall."</p><p> </p><p>And they go outside, sit down on that very same bench, drink that very same juice, and speak with each other until Mikasa nearly falls asleep on Eren's shoulder and they decide to go home.</p><p>"Oh, uh," Mikasa begins before she walks into her building. "I um, wanted to give this back to you," she says, gesturing to the red scarf on her neck. As she starts to unwrap it, Eren simply holds a hand up to stop her.</p><p>"Don't," he murmurs, "keep it."</p><p>Mikasa halts, but then smiles and lowers her hand. "Okay then, I will. Thanks."</p><p>Eren nods back, and they exchange one last goodbye before Mikasa heads inside the building, feeling as happy as she's ever been for the last four years.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 22nd | 6:32pm</strong>
</p><p>After about four months into their sessions, they've seemed to have fallen into a routine—they'll have a photoshoot every other week, consisting of a lot of stretching in the beginning, as Armin's requests for poses have only become more intricate and complex, with roughly fifteen to two hours time of taking photos. Each time, the length of time varies, and each time will end with Mikasa going home to think about when Eren was pressed close to her body as she sinks her fingers past her love-slick folds, or with Eren having to give himself release behind a changing curtain where Mikasa is changing <em>right in fucking front of <strong>his</strong> changing area</em>.</p><p>Once, Eren had lightly scolded Mikasa once for not stretching properly since her muscles were still taut, and Mikasa reveled in the feeling of being chastised by him (not that she's typically a masochist, although hanging around Eren seemed to change those things about her). Another time, Mikasa had hooked a leg up on his shoulder for another one of Armin's strange photographic poses, and Eren had to refrain from looking down at her <em>very</em> exposed entrance.</p><p>And as their sessions continued to ensue, their midnight meetings at the convenience store continue to happen as well. It's gotten to the point where sometimes Mikasa will find Eren already seated outside, waiting for her with two cans of Arizona in hand, and the store clerk who words the same night shift has even recognized their faces.</p><p>"Mango and green tea?" The boy had asked one day as he scanned the items for Mikasa since <em>she</em> had arrived early that day, and she simply smiled and nodded in response. When she exited the store, Eren was approaching, and they exchanged a simple greeting before they sat and talked.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that had slowly climbed between them was the <em>very</em> apparent the sexual tension, which had only become thicker and thicker.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Mikasa pulls her body up after finishing stretching, already prepared with what's going to happen next, but before she can walk up to Eren, Armin gathers their attention by saying, "Actually, I have some news."</p><p>"News?" Mikasa echoes curiously as she turns to him.</p><p>Armin nods. "I got an email the other day. Someone wants to showcase the work I've been capturing here in one of their gallery openings, and I accepted."</p><p>Mikasa's eyes widen a fraction, her heart sinking to her stomach for all the wrong reasons. If Armin got an offering, then that means that...</p><p>"So this is our last time taking photos like this?" Eren asks aloud for her.</p><p>Armin nods casually. "Yup. I was able to finally sell some photos. For a good price, too." He sounds mainly happy and excited, maybe even a bit proud that he was able to capture a moment between her and Eren that was worth being sold—Mikasa can't help but feel a bit guilty for feeling so disappointed.</p><p>Not that she even knows what she was hoping to get out of continuing modeling with Eren, but she was hoping to find <em>something</em>, at least. Now, with this offer, her hope is as worthless as a paintbrush with no bristles.</p><p>"As a parting, I was thinking that we could do one last photo shoot," Armin says. "With paint."</p><p>At this, Eren cocks a brow. "Paint?"</p><p>"Yeah." Armin grabs two buckets of paint, one labeled red and the other green, and he sets it down on the floor. "Here."</p><p>Both Mikasa and Eren regard the buckets of paint with curious expressions. "Uh, what are we supposed to do with it?" Mikasa asks.</p><p>"Just smear each other with paint and dance," Armin says with a smile, "for the photos."</p><p>A couple more seconds of debating pass before, finally, they move forward and dip their hands into the paint—Mikasa's in the red and Eren's in the green. They look at each other before shrugging, dragging a pale hand down a tan chest and leaving a streak of red in her wake. Eren grabs Mikasa's waist, smearing the green paint on her ass, and this continues on and on until their bodies are a canvas of red and green smears of paint.</p><p>And then they start to dance.</p><p>They need no instruction from Armin to start—they simply give each other a look before Mikasa hooks an arm around Eren's neck and lets him guide her across the white backdrop. Just barely, the sound of a camera shutter registers in their minds as they tread together. A hand reaches up to Eren's face, caressing his cheek with red-stained fingers, leaving paint on his face, and Mikasa lets Eren pull her closer to his body, his hand moving to the small of her back to hold her tightly as he dips her.</p><p>When she comes back up, a leg hooks up his thigh, accidentally thrusting forward into him, and Eren lets out a sigh that <em>doesn't</em> go over Mikasa's head. Upon hearing him, heat bursts throughout her body and she finds herself wanting <em>more.</em></p><p>But then Eren pulls her away in a twirl, and when Mikasa stands up straight, they find themselves circling each other with their gazes locked. Finally, they step forward and Eren's hand finds her back as Mikasa's finds his shoulder and their free hands finally meet. Together, the glide synchronically, their movements as quick as the beating of their hearts. With lips tight, Eren sends Mikasa a nonverbal question with his eyes. <em>Do you trust me?</em></p><p><em>Of course, </em>she nods. An ideal follow puts her mass into her movement, allowing her to feel exactly where she is and what she's letting happen. She adapts quickly to the change in direction, allowing Eren to take command, trusting him explicitly with her safety despite her being her most vulnerable absolutely in nothing. Eren savors how pliant she feels in his hands, taking time to complete each move before moving into the next. Mikasa embellishes each step with a wave of the arm or the toss of her head to make their movements look all the move fluid and graceful, all whilst managing to evade interfering with what Eren is leading.</p><p>And this is when they both let go. They let their worries, pain, and sorrow slowly float away with each graceful stride they make. Today might just be their last day dancing like this together, so they want to have no hindering thoughts in their mind as they move. Nothing else seems to matter anymore; they let each other take themselves where they please on the white backdrop. Eren glides right, Mikasa glides right. Mikasa speeds up, Eren speeds up. Their bodies blend together—a blur of them in their most exposed, red and green paint-stained state, yet with the way they danced together, you can see that they don't seem to feel vulnerable in the slightest.</p><p>Together, they feel confident. Not that they aren't confident by themselves as is, but putting them together seemed to fuse them together into this unstoppable force. For a second, Mikasa wonders if she's only imagining what she feels between them, but she then decides that it doesn't matter.</p><p>When their movements eventually still with Mikasa's leg hooked over his leg and a hand on his cheek, her body tilting backwards with Eren's hand on her back, keeping her from falling as his other hand holds their wrists, all that's left for them to do it stare at each other.</p><p>Their faces grow progressively warmer as they continue to stare, and onyx eyes drift down to stare at tan lips before flitting up to gaze into emerald orbs. Their breaths match as reality slowly but surely fades back into focus, and Mikasa exhales a breath that she hadn't known that she had been holding as she drops her hand from his cheek. Eren lets go of her, helping her to her feet, and suddenly all their thoughts come screeching back to them and now their chests feel heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow."</p><p> </p><p>Both Mikasa and Eren turn their one-man audience, consisting of Armin. He looks away from his camera to stare at them, wide-eyed and amazed, and this is how Mikasa <em>knows</em> that what just happened between them wasn't just something in her head.</p><p>"That was..." Armin clears his throat, searching for the right word, but then shrugs and decides that he doesn't care to finish his sentence. He turns to them a smile, and, with finality, he says, "Thank you guys for working with me." He can't help but notice how suddenly sad they both seem, but he keeps his smile broad and hopeful.</p><p>To that, they both nod, grey and green eyes looking down sadly. "Yeah," Mikasa murmurs, "you're welcome."</p><p>They both slowly pulls on their robes, slow to make their way out the door, and Armin can feel the literal waves of disappointment and melancholy emitting from them. He frowns but sighs when the door closes behind Mikasa's back and flops down onto his office chair. He spins in the seat as he scrolls through the pictures he took that day, a sense of pride swelling in his stomach at what he managed to capture, when, right at the end of the photos he took today, he sees one that his him blushing in spite of himself.</p><p>He stares at the photo staring back at him for a few minutes before an idea pops into his mind. On his computer, he edits it to his liking on a program, and later he calls up the local store with a photo booth and asks them to have that very same photo printed out and framed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>August 23rd | 12:01am</strong>
</p><p>Later that night, Mikasa stalks towards their normal convenience store in black jeans, a loose white tee, and her red scarf. Typically, summer nights are too warm for Mikasa to be wearing her scarf, but since it's August and the tonight doesn't seem to be as warm as others, she manages to wear the accessory without overheating.</p><p>At their usual bench, Eren is already sitting on it, waiting for her. Mikasa smiles and sits beside him, taking her green tea from his hand without saying anything. She cracks it open, takes a few swigs of the drink, and lets them sit in silence. A sigh passes past Eren's lips as he leans back and Mikasa realizes, with a strange twist of her stomach, that this is the first time that an <em>awkward</em> silence has ever set between them before. She frowns deeper, leans back, and then looks up to the sky. Eren soon reciprocates her action and cranes his neck, staring at the sky, and they watch the stars dusted across the dark expanse above them shine.</p><p>A lump forms in Mikasa's throat, her confession blocking her airways and her mind just screaming at her to just <em>say it already</em>.</p><p>But she doesn't.</p><p>And even as they finish their drinks, she still doesn't say anything.</p><p>And as they're walking down the usual way to her building, she doesn't speak.</p><p>And finally, when she's stepping towards her building, the walls of her throat remain dry.</p><p>And she thinks, <em>this is it.</em></p><p>
  <em>This is how it's going to end.</em>
</p><p>And as her mind continues to believe that, tears well in her eyes as she pushes the door open.</p><p>But then, behind her, she hears Eren say, "so, I guess this is it, huh?"</p><p>Mikasa frowns and turns to him when she replies. "I... guess," she says dejectedly.</p><p>"We had a good run, didn't we?"</p><p>Mikasa nods. "A really good run."</p><p>It's quiet again. Then; "I liked working with you."</p><p>Mikasa swallows thickly and looks down, speaking quietly when she says, "I liked working with you too," and she can only hope that he doesn't notice that her voice cracks.</p><p>"Goodbye, Mikasa."</p><p>Mikasa turns away to hide the unshed tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Eren."</p><p>And then she walks into the building and when she's in the elevator as it carries her up the floors, she lets a tear slip down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They did have a good run, didn't they?</p><p> </p><p>It's only that now, Mikasa and Eren are both realizing that they want to keep running together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wHOO. that was a lot to write. after working on this for a little over a... month i think? i finally got it out! and of course i had to end it in an angsty way.</p><p>chapter 2 will probably be out in a few weeks give or take. that chapter has the smut &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so sorry for taking hella long to update but I was working on it for like two weeks and then i just loST ALL OF MY FUCKING PROGRESS. TWO WEEKS OF WORK WAS JUST GONE DOWN THE DRAIN AND I WANTED TO CRY.</p><p>but then I got off my ass and finally rewrote it and here it is :)<br/>there are some scenes I had to cut out because it would take too long to rewrite so i hope you're still satisfied with what i was able to pull out of my ass in six hours ;-;</p><p>okay, enough of my bullshit, enjoy the next 8k words of slight angst and smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 1st | 12:04am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Without any means of contact aside from his work email, Mikasa struggles to find a way to communicate with Eren after their last goodbye.</p><p>After about a week without seeing Eren, she finds her feet carrying her to the very same corner store that they used to meet at when the clock strikes 12am. She’s disappointed to find that Eren isn’t here, but heads inside nonetheless to buy both of their usual Arizona drinks before she sits down on the bench outside and waits.</p><p>And she waits… </p><p>…and waits… </p><p>…and waits.</p><p> </p><p>It’s 1:05am when Mikasa finally rises off the bench defeatedly, her empty green tea can in hand as she sets the mango drink down on the bench and leaves it there before she heads back to her condo… </p><p>…alone.</p><p>(<em> If only she had headed home ten minutes earlier… maybe she would have seen him- </em>)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 1st | 12:10am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Without any means of contact aside from her work email, Eren struggles to find a way to communicate with Mikasa after their last goodbye.</p><p>After about a week without seeing Mikasa, he finds his feet carrying him to Mikasa’s condominium building when the clock strikes 12:10am. He had debated on whether or not he should head to the—<em> their </em> —convenience store, but then he quickly dismissed that thought because why would Mikasa be at the convenience store? It’s been a week since he’s seen her—chances of her being at the— <em> their </em>—convenience store are slim—so instead he heads to her condo.</p><p>At first, it’s hard trying to figure out which room she’s in, but upon doing a bit of digging (i.e. he forced the information out of Armin at midnight), he finds himself in front of her door.</p><p>Butterflies erupt in his stomach, joyous and excited, and Eren can’t keep a grin from spilling onto his face as he knocks.</p><p>…</p><p>No response comes.</p><p>So he knocks again, only for complete silence to answer him again. Suddenly, the butterflies in his stomach have started to rot, souring his mood and making him both worry and frown. So he knocks one more time—just <em> one </em> more time.</p><p>No one comes to the door.</p><p>It’s 1:03am when he finally leaves the building.</p><p>(<em> If only he had stayed three more minutes… maybe he would’ve bumped into her- </em>)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 2nd | 12:13am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa goes to the corner store again. She doesn’t know why she’s here again, but the fleeting hope in her chest is pulling taut against her heart and all she can do to tend to its aching tug is revisit the convenience store despite the fact that her chances of seeing Eren again are slim.</p><p>When she rounds the corner, however, she catches sight of their usual bench a few feet ahead of her, and a breath hitches in Mikasa’s throat when she steps forward into the streetlight, only to see that atop the wooden bench is a mango Arizona can.</p><p>
  <em> He never took it. </em>
</p><p>A frown monopolizes Mikasa’s lips as she steps inside the store and grabs a green tea flavored Arizona drink to buy it.</p><p>“Just green tea?” The worker asks her as he scans the item, peering up at her with curious brown eyes.</p><p>Mikasa only nods as she fumbles to get her wallet out.</p><p>“Hm, where’s your friend?” He asks.</p><p>A somber sigh leaves the raven as she hands him the cash. “He’s… busy.”</p><p>“Ah, okay.” He takes the cash, stuffs it into the register, and then hands Mikasa the green tea. “Have a good night.”</p><p>Mikasa nods, forcing a friendly smile before she leaves the convenience store with a heavy heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And after this, she decides to give it up.</p><p>(<em> If only she had been home again... </em>)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 2nd | 12:15am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren visits her condo again. He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to come here again, but he’s just so desperate and hopeful and—<em> God </em> —just let him <em> live </em>.</p><p>But when he’s in front of her door again and he raises his fisted hand in preparation to rap his knuckles against to oakwood door, he halts and holds his breath because:</p><p>
  <em> What am I doing? </em>
</p><p>If Mikasa wanted to see him, she would have emailed him, right? He shouldn’t be the only one putting in the effort, right? He can’t <em> really </em> be this stupid and desperate because of a crush… </p><p>…right?</p><p>With all of these strangely antagonizing thoughts running through his mind, Eren huffs and lowers his hand.</p><p>This is… stupid.</p><p>It’s just a crush.</p><p>He shouldn’t be this worked up over a—a fucking <em> crush </em>.</p><p>So he dejectedly pivots on his heels and stalks away with a heavy heart, shuffling forward with his head low and a heavy heart as he goes back home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And after this, he decides to give it up.</p><p>(<em> If only he went to the convenience store… </em>)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 3rd | 2:30am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa doesn’t go to the convenience store today.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 3rd | 2:31am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren doesn’t go to Mikasa’s condo today.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 14th | 3:38pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa Ackerman isn’t normally a day drinker</p><p>But today is an exception.</p><p>Because it’s been <em> how long </em> since she’s seen Eren?</p><p>When she recalls how many days have passed since she’s set her eyes upon his chocolate brown hair—how many hours have drifted by since her onyx irises have locked with his emerald orbs—how many minutes it’s been since they’ve had their nightly rendezvous at the corner store—how many seconds it’s been since she’s felt his naked, tan skin sliding against her lithe body—Mikasa shivers and finds herself pining for more.</p><p>More more <em> more </em>.</p><p>Gosh, she’s an idiot.</p><p>Because only an idiot gets this worked up over a… a stupid <em> crush </em> . He doesn’t even <em> like </em> her—if the fact that didn’t say much the last time they saw each other at the corner store doesn’t prove anything, then the fact that he didn’t revisit the corner store or try to meet her should surely be evidence enough that he doesn’t like her.</p><p>And upon making this revelation, a weird, bitter feeling of disappointment settles in her chest. She doesn’t know <em> why </em> she feels so disappointed—it’s not like she had any evidence to believe that he ever <em> did </em> like her—but she <em> still </em>feels disheartened.</p><p>And so now that Mikasa has made this disconcerting realization, she finds herself gulping down her thrid can of beer to numb the ache in her heart as she paces across her condo because—<em> fuck! </em>—she misses him.</p><p>She drunkenly stumbles into her living room and collapses onto the floor, sighing as she rolls over onto her back on the carpeted flooring because—<em> fuck </em>.</p><p>Really—<em> fuck </em>.</p><p>She misses him.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>Her eyelids fall closed as she envisions his face—envisions what she would do if she were to see him again.</p><p>Kiss him, maybe. Hug him—just slide her arms around his burly figure to feel his body heat again. Confess everything she’s felt despite only knowing him for four months—admit how she’s fallen for him and only fell harder as they continued to work together. She would just pour her entire heart out—take a knife and carve the beating organ out of her body and give it to him—whether he’ll accept her heart or not isn’t a concern.</p><p>She just needs her feelings out of her, somehow, for closure. Just throw them out into the atmosphere and leave them in the air to drift away if a breeze ever rolls by.</p><p>Because she needs closure.</p><p>“<em> Ho </em>ly hell.”</p><p>Mikasa starts and jolts, bracing herself on her elbows to sit up as her head snaps to the front door to see a familiar figure standing in the opened doorway. The person stands with amber eyes wide with a feeling that might probably be concern as they drift around Mikasa’s home.</p><p>“Sasha,” Mikasa breathes. “How did you open the door?”</p><p>Sasha turns to Mikasa. “You have a spare key under your mat,” she supplies, holding up the singular key in her hand. “And what the hell happened here? Did a tornado hit your home?”</p><p>Mikasa’s emotionless eyes roam around her almost as if she’s just now realizing how disorganized everything is. Dirty dishes are piled in the kitchen sink, too many empty beer bottles are scattered about, and there are fast food bags overflowing out of trash bin. If her uncle could see how shambolic her place is… <em> yikes </em>.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sasha groans as she steps inside, shutting the door behind her as she slips her shoes off, “when was the last time you left your house?”</p><p>Mikasa’s face pinches as she flops back down onto her back on the floor, her arms stretched out on the carpet as she thinks. Finally, after a few seconds of wondering and staring wordlessly as her ceiling, she shrugs and turns over.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she grumbles, “couple days, maybe.” But—she <em> does </em> know. And she’s heavily exaggerating the truth because it’s been at least two weeks since she’s left her home—she’s been ordering delivery food and sulking and drinking during all this time, almost as though avoiding human contact would quell her despair.</p><p>“Well,” Sasha begins as she shuffles further into the house, “whether or not you’re telling the truth—I don’t care. But you’re coming with me somewhere tomorrow.”</p><p>At this sudden turn of events, Mikasa feels a frown drag her lips down. “Where?”</p><p>“This gallery opening.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I got an invitation.”</p><p>Mikasa sighs and pulls herself up into a sitting position, leaning her torso against the base of her couch beside her. “And if I don’t want to?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Sasha replies with a roll of her amber eyes. “And you can’t say that you’re busy. I’m your agent, I know your schedule is free.”</p><p>Mikasa curses underneath her breath, eyes narrowing at nothing in particular. Damn. Well, there go her plans tomorrow… of nothing.</p><p>“Why <em> me </em>?” Mikasa groans. “Why do I have to go?”</p><p>“Because it’s polite,” Sasha supplies. “You were invited.”</p><p>Mikasa’s eyes snap up. “What?” A thin, dark brow cocks. “Why?”</p><p>Sasha groans. “Do I need to explain <em> everything </em>?” She grumbles. “Just come. It’ll be fine and it’ll help you get your mind off of Eren.”</p><p>At this, Mikasa stiffens, grey eyes blowing wide as she stares at Sasha in disbelief. “How did you…?” Her voice trails off. Not like her question needs a finish anyways—it’s obvious what she’s asking.</p><p>“Oh, come on. Beer, fast food, sulking?” Sasha lists. “You did this last time you went through a breakup. When you felt guilty about breaking Jean’s heart.”</p><p>Mikasa bristles, immediately turning her face away as a blush of embarrassment and guilt crawls across her face, leaving her redder than her beer had left her.</p><p>“This’ll help you get over your… well, I feel like <em> breakup </em> isn’t the right word.”</p><p><em> No, it isn’t. But that’s what I feel like happened, </em> Mikasa thinks as she ducks her head further, dark bangs falling forward casting a shadow over obsidian eyes.</p><p>“Now,” Sasha begins loudly, “let’s order pizza and binge watch this new show Connie told me about.”</p><p>Mikasa looks up just in time to watch Sasha approaching her. The brunette helps haul the raven up to her feet and Mikasa doesn’t struggle—she feels as though her body has gone limp when she and Sasha settle down on the living room couch.</p><p>“Hello,” Sasha says into her phone speaker when she calls the local pizza place, “Hi, yes, I’d like to order two large…”</p><p>Sasha’s voice fades out as Mikasa’s mind drifts away.</p><p>Breakup isn’t the right term, but it definitely feels like that. She kind of wishes it was a breakup, because then she’d have some sort of closure somehow. Because in a breakup, the person doing the dumping usually says <em> why </em> they don’t want to pursue the relationship anymore—because they don’t love the other person anymore, or because they want to focus on school, stuff like that. But what happened between her and Eren is… nothing.</p><p><em> It’s me having a crush and making a big fuss about it, </em> Mikasa thinks with a scowl.</p><p>“—ikasa… Mikasa!”</p><p>Mikasa’s head snaps up to Sasha. Shit. She hadn’t realized she had zoned out.</p><p>“Did you hear anything I said?” Sasha asks, cocking her brow.</p><p>“Uh,” Mikasa frowns, “no…”</p><p>Sasha sighs. “I <em> said </em> that the gallery opening is at 5pm tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>“Yeah and… the reason why you got an invitation,” Sasha begins slowly, a bit tentatively, and the slight apprehension seeping into her tone makes Mikasa’s head lift up to stare at the brunette. “It’s because the owner is the man who bought the photos taken with you and Eren.”</p><p>Mikasa nods. “Okay.” She doesn’t understand <em> why </em> Sasha sounds so wary. All she’s saying is that the owner gave her an invitation because he’s showcasing the photos with Mikasa and Eren. So, if he’s giving her an invite, then he’s probably giving Armin an invitation too, since he took the photos, right? Yeah. That’s it. So then, why is Sasha acting so apprehensive…?</p><p>(She gets there. It just takes a little brainpower.)</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>Because if <em> she’s </em> getting an invite, and <em> Armin </em>is getting an invite, then…</p><p>…then… </p><p>…then!</p><p>“<em> Eren’s getting an invite too… </em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 15th | 5:59pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren has no idea why he's here, really. He doesn't usually attend gallery openings, especially not those of which include photos of him, but his blond friend had somehow managed to persuade him into coming along in spite of himself.</p><p>"<em> I don't want to go by myself. Plus, I've never really been to a thing like this before, but you have. Just help me out, will you? </em>" Armin had said. Although now, forty minutes after arriving, he's pretty sure that Armin had been lying because the minute they entered, the blond had gotten swept away by a throng of people asking him questions about his work. Armin had sent Eren a mouthed and apologetic "sorry" over his shoulder whilst getting ushered away from his brunet friend, but Eren rolled his eyes, watching Armin walk away with a smile.</p><p>He's proud of his friend, really.</p><p>Although he can't help admitting that he feels quite lonely.</p><p>He supposes he'll stay for ten more minutes. Good manners and all.</p><p>Green eyes observe the artwork with half-interest. Not that the material is necessarily boring, but nothing seems to grab his attention like—</p><p>Eren's eyes widen as he sucks in a sharp breath when he rounds a corner to see where a photo of him and Mikasa is hung on the wall.</p><p>—like <em> this </em>piece does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he makes his way over to it to perceive it fully. Judging by the numerous people surrounding the work, it's the most popular thing here. People will walk by, catch sight of the photo, and then don't walk away. </p><p>The closer he gets, the more Eren is able to decipher it.</p><p>It's of him and Mikasa, the first time they had ever danced together. She's dipped low with his hand on her back, stabilizing her, as her other arm stretches down down down towards the floor. Her head is tipped back, ebony locks flowing down her head in a dark cloud, and he can't help but notice how graceful they look together.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Eren can tell that the photo has been fairly edited. For one, it's in black and white, courtesy of Armin's aesthetic editing, and the edges of the photo look burnt, almost, like it's a million years old and more. The only color is that of their eyes, Eren's piercing peridot irises apparent even through the filter, and Mikasa's nipples and lips are as pink as they always are. Their shadows look distorted too, and their faces are almost an indecipherable blur.</p><p>A part of him deep in his mind wants to buy the photo. He wants to pull out his wallet and drop millions of dollars on the floor, wanting this piece to himself for him and only for him to see.</p><p>Because in that photo is his Mikasa—<em> his </em> crush. Nobody else should get to be blessed with the privilege of seeing such beauty.</p><p>"Wow," a voice beside him says. "It's... wow. It's gorgeous."</p><p>Eren stiffens when he hears the familiar feminine voice, and he looks over to see none other than Mikasa's agent standing right next to him, amber eyes glued to the artwork.</p><p>"Ms. Braus?" He voices her name.</p><p>She turns to him, surprised, and Eren realizes, by the look in her eyes, that she must've not known that she had spoken aloud, courtesy of being engrossed by the photo. But then when she sees his face, she smiles softly. "Oh, hi, Mr. Jeager. I didn't know you were here."</p><p>Eren nods. "I came with Armin."</p><p>"Ah, I see," Sasha nods. She looks back at the picture and smiles broadly. "Man, this photo is gorgeous. I should call Mikasa to look at it."</p><p>At the mention of the girl who's been at the forefront of his mind for the past four months, Eren's eyes widen with hope. "I-Is she here?" He asks hurriedly, sounding more desperate for an answer than he intended to but not caring.</p><p>"No, you just missed her," Sasha replies, and to this, Eren instantly deflates. "I think she went to Armin's studio—said she forgot something."</p><p>At this, Eren's hope instantly replenishes. "When did she leave?" He asks, voice raspy with desperation. If she left less than ten minutes ago, she might still be there, and even though Eren had come as a carpool with Armin and he doesn’t think his blond friend would take too kindly to Eren taking his car without his consent, if Eren runs to the studio he might be able to find her before she-</p><p>"Uh, ten minutes ago I think," Sasha replies.</p><p>Eren's eyes widen and his heart pumps with expectation. His first thought hearing this is, <em> I can do it. I can make it. </em></p><p>He gives Sasha an apologetic look, but Sasha shrugs it off and shakes her head, smiling wider and more knowingly. "Go," is all she says. Eren's brain is running a mile a minute now and he doesn't care to try to figure out what Sasha knows about him and his feelings before he sprints out of the gallery and down the street.</p><p>His heart pumps excitedly as adrenaline courses through his veins, sending his feet running faster than they ever have before. Armin’s studio is about a twenty-five-minute walk, but he might be able to make it there in half that time if he's fast.</p><p>The people around him give him a weird look, but he doesn't care. He's only going as fast as his feet will take him, hoping that he's sprinting fast enough and willing his feet to carry him faster just in case he isn't. When he rounds a corner, he crashes straight into the wall of some random hair salon in front of him, but he only curses before he continues his powerful surge forward.</p><p>
  <em> Please, please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fucking please still be there. </em>
</p><p>Eventually, he makes it. He's glad that he knows that Armin keeps a spare key underneath the mat lest he ends up here only to realize that he doesn't have the fucking key to go inside, but a look underneath the rug tells him that the spot where the key is usually at is vacant. </p><p>With a frown, he holds his breath and sets his hand on the doorknob, hoping that maybe Mikasa is just inside with the key and that she left it open, and, much to his relief, the door swings open.</p><p>He steps inside on wobbly legs and he steps past the area where the curtained-off changing areas are, heading into the main room where the camera and all the shit is set up. His shoes squeak against the wood as he walks further inside, green eyes frantically searching the room for Mikasa, only for...</p><p>...it to be empty.</p><p>When he fails to spot a familiar head of black hair, Eren feels all of his hope suck right out of him. He had felt so hopeful, but now he feels like a kicked puppy.</p><p>
  <em> Pathetic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, hey there, stranger."</p><p>Eren snaps his head behind him so quickly that his neck hurts. There, leaning against the doorframe, he sees Mikasa wearing that fucking scarf he gave her. She has a plastic grocery bag in hand and she offers him a wobbly smile before pushing off the doorframe to step further into the room.</p><p>Slowly, Eren straightens. "H-Hey." He tries to sound normal, but he still feels breathless from his mad dash. Mikasa eyes his chest, rising and falling rapidly, and then looks up at him with amusement flashing through her eyes.</p><p>"Did you run here?" She asks, placing the grocery bag on the floor.</p><p>Eren nods and looks away, his face warming. "Y-Yeah," he admits in a mutter.</p><p>Mikasa smiles fondly at him. “You know, I went to the convenience store twice looking for you two weeks ago,” she proclaims.</p><p>Eren swallows thickly, his throat dry. “I went to your condo,” he asserts, “twice. You never answered.”</p><p>Mikasa frowns guiltily. And then she lets out a tiny, breathless titter. “If only we exchanged numbers,” she murmurs.</p><p>Eren nods as he takes an unsteady step back. If only they exchanged numbers.</p><p><em> This is it, </em> Eren thinks. <em> I should tell her now—about my crush. Just confess everything while she’s here </em>.</p><p>And so upon thinking this, Eren inhales slowly and clears his throat, lips parting in preparation to admit everything when, suddenly, Mikasa butts in before he can even get a full sentence out.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“I like you,” she says it first. And when she says this, her head ducks as a blush creeps over her face. “You… probably don’t get it. I don’t really, either. But uh… I like you. A lot.”</p><p>After she speaks, emerald orbs widen in surprise.</p><p>
  <em> She… </em>
</p><p><em> She </em> actually <em> likes me. </em></p><p>A wave of relief washes over Eren because… wow.</p><p>
  <em> Wow. </em>
</p><p>She <em> actually </em> likes him.</p><p>During the past two weeks, Eren had begun to believe that Mikasa didn’t like him as much as he likes her—that she just didn’t like him as much as he had assumed so. He started to think that maybe the looks he’d notice being thrown his way by Mikasa weren’t of affection but simply eroticism. Or maybe, he thought, he just imagined it—maybe he had simply reflected his own feelings onto her to spare himself from the bitterly disheartening reality that Mikasa doesn’t <em> actually </em> like him.</p><p>Man, he has never been more happy about being so <em> wrong </em> before in his life.</p><p>So a grin spills onto his face as he takes a step forward, heart pounding in his ribs as his lips part. <em> I like you too </em> , he wants to say—wants to <em> scream </em>.</p><p>But before he can even get one word out-</p><p>“And, I know it’s probably weird,” Mikasa unintentionally interrupts, “since we’ve only known each other for five-ish months. But you don’t have to respond or anything. I just wanted you to know so uh… yeah. That’s it.”</p><p>Eren’s grin falls from his face.</p><p>
  <em> Wait… </em>
</p><p><em> She doesn’t think I like her back </em>.</p><p>“I just needed closure, so it’s okay if you hate me,” Mikasa goes on to say, practically rambling at this point from her flustered state. “I just needed closure,” she repeats. “And if you don’t plan on seeing me ever again after this, that’s fine. I only wanted you to know, so—sorry if I made you feel weird or uncomfortable or anything. And I…” Mikasa’s voice fades as she continues to prattle.</p><p>Okay—so here’s the thing; Eren <em> knows </em> he should feel worried that Mikasa doesn’t know that he likes her back, but is it bad that this is kind of <em> amusing? </em></p><p>Mikasa, rambling, like a flustered schoolgirl, as her face only grows hotter and redder with each babbled word that tumbles past her lips frantically.</p><p>Eren takes a step forward, smirking as he closes in on her.</p><p>“U-Uhh… Uh…” Mikasa backpedals and swallows thickly, ebony eyes widening slightly in fear as Eren continues to stalk towards her slowly. “I-I’m sorry—shit. Uh, i-if you’re mad, or you don’t… it’s okay if you don’t return my feelings! It's fine, really! Just—shit—uh—please don’t be-”</p><p>Mikasa’s words cut off when Eren’s lips cover hers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>First, there’s a feeling of confusion running across Mikasa’s mind (<em> what, what’s he doing? what’s happening? </em> ), which is slowly but surely followed by contentment ( <em> oh… oh... I could get used to this </em> ), which, finally, is followed by realization ( <em> wait… he’s </em> kissing <em> me. We’re kissing. His lips are on mine. Eren and I are… kissing </em>).</p><p>When Eren pulls back, his obvious amusement showing on his face by the smirk playing on his lips, all Mikasa can do is gape at him, face hot red and lips tingling. And she quickly realizes, as her heart leaps up into her throat, that she wants to do that <em> again </em>.</p><p>“I’m not mad,” Eren begins, “I’m relieved.”</p><p>As if the reason wasn’t already clear enough, Mikasa continues to gape as her head cocks to the side questioningly. “Relieved?” She echoes, breathless.</p><p>“Yeah.” He nods.</p><p>Mikasa blinks.</p><p>Silence settles between them.</p><p>Her senses finally come screeching back to her.</p><p>And then she’s nearly flying forward, leaping up onto the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around Eren’s neck and pull him down into a kiss.</p><p>At first, they’re doing nothing more than just trying to push their lips together harder than the other. But then Mikasa rolls back down to stand on her feet properly and to keep them from separating, Eren leans down to chase after her, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulls her up to meet his lips once again.</p><p>Mikasa sighs pleasantly and has to keep from passing out from the bliss overriding her system as she takes an unsteady step back. She tries to throw her weight onto Eren, but he forces her back again with a steady arm around her, guiding her backwards until he has her pinned to the wall.</p><p>They both fall fall <em> fall </em> deeper into the kiss, and suddenly Mikasa can feel urgent teeth at her bottom lip. With a welcoming part of her lips, Mikasa sighs pleasurably only to have the noise swallowed up into Eren’s mouth as she feels his tongue join hers in her mouth.</p><p>A stripe across her mouth is enough to make her shiver, so when Eren presses her further into the wall as his lips messily leave hers to trail down her neck, Mikasa <em> shudders </em> underneath him. Lengthy fingers trail up into the chocolate jungle atop Eren’s head, pulling at the strands as he sucks and bites at the fair skin on her neck before using his tongue to lap against the red marks he leaves in his wake.</p><p>“<em> Eren… </em>” Mikasa whines as a heat of arousal rushes over her, sending her body ablaze.</p><p>Eren practically purrs against her skin upon hearing his name whined from her lips in such a desperate manner, his mouth quick to rejoin hers as a flame flickers to life in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>Their bodies are both thrumming in arousal as thick arms tighten around Mikasa waist, hosting her up against the wall, and the girl’s immediate reaction is to wrap her legs around Eren’s firm waist, her thighs squeezing against his sides almost as if to tell him that she only wants <em> more </em>.</p><p>Eren rocks forward and they both sigh when the bulge protruding through his jeans brushes against Mikasa’s inner thigh. Mikasa instinctually rocks back again, just once.</p><p>“I-I take it—<em> ah </em>—that you like me t-too?” Mikasa gasps when they seperate from their kiss for air.</p><p>“Tell me,” Eren begins, his voice dipping low and rumbling in his chest, “would I do this if I didn’t want you?”</p><p>He rocks forward again, <em> so </em> much harder, and Mikasa gasps again. Shit—this feels <em> good </em>.</p><p>But—no—it’s not enough.</p><p>They want <em> more </em>.</p><p>“E-Eren. Eren,” Mikasa exhales against his skin, kissing his neck. “Eren, set me down.”</p><p>Eren is slow to move, his rocking movements stuttering as he comes to an unsure stop, but he eventually sets the raven down. Almost instantly, Mikasa’s legs give out underneath her, but she shoves Eren back, throwing her entire body into him which has him collapsing backwards.</p><p>They bump against Armin’s desk and a few items atop the table jump and fall over, but both are two distracted by the lust clouding their minds to care. Eren bumps into Armin's office chair and collapses into it—before he can even make to get back up, Mikasa climbs onto his lap and settles over him, straddling him with thighs on either side of his hip.</p><p>She leans forward and kisses him again, diving quickly back into the realm of a heated make-out session as she lets her tongue slip into his mouth. Eren groans his satisfaction, arms wrapping around her again before they lower to settle on her hips. Then, they dip lower again to the round globes known as Mikasa’s ass, and the girl yelps in surprise when Eren gives both of her cheeks a firm squeeze.</p><p>Mikasa pants into his mouth and Eren can practically feel the arousal rolling off her body, making her skin smolder and burn bright red. He groans once more, jerking his hips forward to hit her clothed entrance with his bulge which only grows firmer and hotter, seeking attention. Mikasa mewls against him, thighs clenching tightly around as she pants again.</p><p>Quickly, she pulls back, ebony locks messily draped over her face and her face twisted with lust. Her hands scramble to plant themselves on his clothed chest, frowning at it as her obsidian irises flash a shade darker.</p><p>“Off,” she breathes. He gets it—his hands quickly grab at the end of his shirt as he pulls it off his body, exposing his finely tuned torso. Despite the fact that this isn’t the first Mikasa has seen him half-naked before, her eyes widen as though this <em> is </em>the first time.</p><p>Her fingers trace delicately over the thick muscle underneath his skin before she dips lower, kissing his clavicle, and Eren has to suppress a shudder as his own arms lift to the edges of Mikasa’s blouse.</p><p>She pulls back and helps him frantically undo the buttons to her shirt, a muttered curse slipping past her lips when her fingers tremble, but finally, when her blouse is unbuttoned, exposing her own torso, Eren swallows as his cock twitches in his jeans.</p><p>Mikasa shrugs the offending clothing off her shoulder, muscles twisting underneath fair skin as she extracts her arms from the short sleeves, her scarf falling off with it, and when her upper body is in nothing more than her bra, she dives forward again.</p><p>“Fuck, Mikasa,” Eren groans as the fire in his belly burns hotter. “You don’t—<em> hah </em>—you have no idea… how much I’ve been wanting to do this.”</p><p>Mikasa’s eyes fall half-lidded. Her mind crumples into a desperate, half-thinking state, her brain unable to process anything else around her but the man below her.</p><p>“You—you have no idea how much… how much <em> I’ve </em> wanted th-this,” she gasps back, meaning to sound teasing but instead sounding desperate. </p><p>“We’ve kept ourselves waiting long enough,” he murmurs. Mikasa’s hands slide up to undo the clasp of her bra on her back as Eren struggles to get her pants off. It’s awkward—she has to lift her hips off him and shimmy a bit before the lower-half of her apparel is finally shucked off—but when her jeans fall to the floor, taking her both of her shoes and one of her socks with it, Mikasa’s bra falls uselessly to the floor with it.</p><p>“I-“ she begins, but any words she had are lost to her when a large hand engulfs her breast. Eren’s head tilts forward to lap a stripe up the side of her tit which makes Mikasa shudder and eyes fall closed.</p><p>“Hm?” Eren hums against her skin, the vibrations in his chest going straight to the pit of Mikasa’s stomach. “What’s that?” He asks teasingly.</p><p>“I-I said… I want t-to—<em> hah </em> — <em> fuck </em>, Eren.” She gasps when there are teeth biting urgently at the pink bud on the center of her breast, a surge of heat pooling in her stomach and making her libido climb.</p><p>“Want to what?” Eren asks innocently, though his innocence is feigned.</p><p>“I-I…” Mikasa’s voice trails off. <em> What was I going to say? </em> She doesn’t remember, nor does she care.</p><p>Mikasa grinds forward to feel Eren’s arousal in the form of his hardened cock, and the contact makes her gasp. She tilts back, then forward, making them both lean too far back in the seat and topple off of it.</p><p>They tumble back together, the momentum sending them crashing into the floor which has Eren howling in pain when Mikasa crushes him with her entire weight, a leg lodging uncomfortably between his thighs and shooting up, kneeing his hard-on.</p><p>“Ah, sh-shit!” Mikasa cries. “Sorry! Sorry!” She makes to get off of Eren, but her elbow digs deep into his chest as she tries to lift herself up, and Eren howls again when pain shoots through his sternum. Mikasa apologizes again, removing her knee from where she had accidentally jabbed him between his legs with an apologetic look in her eyes. “Sorry,” she mutters again, quietly.</p><p>Eren sighs as his head lolls back. “You did a number on me,” he groans.</p><p>Mikasa’s lips part (in preparation for another sorry, no doubt), but Eren catches any words she's about to say with his mouth as he leans over, rolling off the office chair and avoiding the plastic armrests which would hurt like a bitch if they were to jab him, and pushing Mikasa underneath him.</p><p>They seperate and Eren’s body hovers above her, Mikasa sending helpless eyes up at him as she swallows warily.</p><p>“You’re going to pay for that,” he grumbles, though his words hold no real conviction. He plants more kisses along her neck, trailing them down to the dip of her clavicle and leaving <em> more </em> swollen marks in his wake. His teeth nibble at the fair skin between them, making Mikasa moan and roll her hips up to meet his.</p><p>“E-Eren,” she begins as his hand slips down the length of her body, just inches away from her throbbing heat. “Eren, <em> please </em>,” she begs.</p><p>Eren groans—shit. That was <em> hot </em>.</p><p>He doesn’t deny the girl underneath him—he simply obliges with a swift movement, dipping his hand past her panties to her wet heat. A shiver rolls up Mikasa’s spin, rippling through her as her arms slide up Eren’s body.</p><p>Her back arches slightly when his fingers teasingly float over the place where she needs him most. “<em> Nnghn, </em>” she grumbles. “S-Stop teasing.”</p><p>Eren smirks as he dips lower so that he’s eye-to-eye with her breasts. “With pleasure.” Without warning, a curled finger shoots past Mikasa’s lips and the girl gasps in surprise. There isn’t a second between Eren’s next attack when he suckles on her nipple again, and Mikasa moans loudly into the studio.</p><p>“Eren!” She whines, rutting against his forefinger curled inside of her. “More.”</p><p>He obliges and lips inside his middle finger. The digits thrust deep into her before slipping back, their motions languid and almost teasingly slow. Mikasa grinds deeper against him, making his fingers sink all the way to his third knuckle, and Eren hisses in a breath through grit teeth as the sight of his fingers disappearing into Mikasa’s heat goes straight to his dick.</p><p>He eventually picks up the pace, placing a kiss on her lips as she moans desperately into his mouth as his fingers begin to scissor in and out of her. She rolls her hips against him again, still needing <em> more </em>, and Eren only knows that she’s so greedy because he has more to offer.</p><p>His thumb slowly starts to rub a circle along a swollen clit and Mikasa’s thighs quiver.</p><p>Her lips part as endless moans and gasps escape her, and Mikasa has never felt so desperate in her life before. Eren’s fingers sink deep within her, curling at the right spot which makes Mikasa’s back <em> bow </em> as a squeal of <em> yes yes yes </em> leaves her.</p><p>“Yes!” She gasps. “Yes—m-more—more!”</p><p>Eren grins like the bastard he is, dipping lower so that his lips are at the shell of her ear. “More?” He breathes tauntingly. Mikasa shudders with anticipation as she nods.</p><p>“Please—Eren—fuck,” she babbles between mewls.</p><p>“More what?” Eren asks, his voice a whisper. “What else do you want?”</p><p>A weak fist comes up to hit his bare chest as Mikasa hisses in irritation. “Y-You—<em> hah </em> —you <em> know </em>!” She bites.</p><p>“No, actually, I don’t think I do,” Eren supplies with a smirk. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Mikasa gasps. “Y-You’re cock. I need—inside. Inside—<em> now </em>.” Her sentence is nowhere near coherency, but Eren knows that she’s too far gone to be speaking proper sentences, so he decides to save her the trouble by gradually slowing his motions.</p><p>Mikasa whimpers when Eren’s fingers stop working inside of her, grinding down on his hand once, but Eren kisses any other whines away as he slips his fingers out of her.</p><p>Mikasa kisses him back, panting into his mouth as their new round of tonsil hockey begins.</p><p>When a forefinger and thumb pinch one of Mikasa’s perky nipples, she yelps and leans away from Eren.</p><p>“Now,” she asserts. “I—now—need it.”</p><p>Eren nods. “I will, but…” his voice trails off as he looks around the studio. What are the odds of Armin storing condoms in here?</p><p>“W-Wait,” Mikasa whispers. She shimmies out from underneath Eren, crawling across the room on all fours to the plastic bag she had brought with her to pull out an armful of condo boxes and dump them onto the floor. “Which one?”</p><p>Eren gawks at her. <em> Did she </em> <b> <em>plan</em> </b> <em> on this happening? Why </em> <b> <em>else</em> </b> <em> would she have brought—is that Magnum? </em> Eren isn’t sure if he feels flattered or embarrassed about the fact that most of the sizes displayed on the floor are extra-medium and up.</p><p>“Did you-“</p><p>“Hurry up,” Mikasa butts in, whining. “Please, I can't <em> wait </em>.”</p><p>Eren swallows. <em> Well, alright then. </em> He may have been out of relationship for half a decade, but he definitely hasn’t been out of sex. He points to one of the boxes he’s familiar with and Mikasa nods, scrambling to open it before she takes out a tiny packet and crawls back over to him.</p><p>He braces himself up, but Mikasa quickly pushes him back so that he’s lying supine on the wooden floor. She tugs down the wristband of his jeans and boxers in one go, disregarding his painful erection which makes the male wince when she drags his pants past it, but Mikasa simply offers him a murmured apology as she undoes the foliage around the condom with her teeth.</p><p>She hadn’t meant to seem alluring, but she still does seem hot, and—<em> God </em>—Eren feels himself get impossibly harder.</p><p>Mikasa ducks forward and licks his cock, though Eren is caught by such surprise that his hips immediately jerk forward in response. Mikasa gags around the rod in her mouth, popping off of it with a sound that makes both her and Eren flush impossibly redder as she licks a stripe up his length.</p><p>“Mika...sa,” Eren groans, “fuck.”</p><p>She flattens her tongue against his flushed head, licking the slit where precum peaks through the top, and Eren feels himself jolt as pleasure rolls over him. Fingers curl around his slicked cock, pumping him once, twice, until Eren is gasping and impatient mess above her. Mikasa bobs her head once more, circling his pink head once she reaches the top before she pops off of him again. </p><p>Quick to sense his building anticipation, Mikasa carefully slips the condom on him, her fingers slippery but still able to do the job.</p><p>And finally, after what feels so long, Mikasa climbs onto Eren’s lap and spreads her thighs apart, positioning herself right over the hot member waiting for her to swallow it up between her love-slicked walls.</p><p>Slowly, she lowers herself down, sinking onto the first few inches before she halts, a breath hitching in her throat as she suppresses a swear because she <em> knows </em> that she’s about to get really loud. And then, finally, she adjusts and sinks all the way down, gasping when she feels herself reach Eren’s hilt.</p><p>Eren has filled her completely and he feels it—feels her walls clamp around him as she remains unmoving above him. He jerks upward slightly, making Mikasa gasp as she leans forward against him for support.</p><p>It takes a while for her to actually move and start to ride him though because:</p><p>“<em> Ah </em>—big…” Mikasa breathes. She wiggles her hips in an attempt to actually do something, but the feeling of being so full sends her mind spinning at the slight contact.</p><p>“Shit,” Eren hisses. “Don’t—<em> fuck </em>—don’t rush—go s-slow—you’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>Mikasa nods slowly. She isn’t sure if she’s able to talk whilst feeling so full, but, eventually, she manages to spill out, “‘s fine. Feels good.”</p><p>Eren groans. He knows <em> Mikasa </em> feels good, but Mikasa telling <em> him </em> he feels good, too? Now, that’s a whole other level of pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, Mikasa grinds forward. They both sigh when she finally moves and an expletive climbs up Mikasa’s throat, a whiny “<em> fuuuck </em>” leaving her as she shifts forward. She sucks in a breath when she feels the urge to curse again build within her, chest shaking as Eren hisses low and soft, clinging to her waist.</p><p>Mikasa lifts herself upward, expelling a few inches of the cock inside of her before she sinks again, the movement making her feel so full and ready and wanting. <em> This </em> , she thinks sluggishly, <em> is probably the most cock anyone has ever taken in their life. </em> She knows she’s exaggerating (or, she’s at least <em> aware </em> that what she’s saying is a half-truth), but she doesn’t think to correct her thought. This is what she wanted, isn’t it? To be on top, in the literal sense, and to have Eren. </p><p>Clawing last the combined sensation of overwhelming pleasure and slight discomfort, Mikasa rolls her hips again, and Eren—back arching, his neck curving and showing ever tendon, every flinching muscle—stutters out, “<em> F-Fuck </em>.”</p><p>When pleasure rolls through them, they realize that they’re taking too long—they want to moan more and come together—so Eren quickly ruts his hips up into Mikasa, and to meet his challenging thrust, Mikasa shimmies down on him. </p><p>Eren pulls himself up, leaning his back against the wall to sit up and watch as Mikasa continues to work, slowly beginning to hop up and down on his cock. Her breasts bounce in time with her movements which slowly become erratic as Eren struggles to meet her hips, rocking and and grinding rutting his hips against hers whenever he actually does.</p><p>“<em> E-Eren </em> —“ Mikasa gasps, “ <em> ssshit </em>.”</p><p>She tries not to babble, but then Eren’s hands grab onto her milky thighs, nails sinking into her skin and digging crescent indents which flush red when Eren’s touch fleets, and every bit of her body and mind start to unravel. Eren loses himself to anything that isn’t trying to meet Mikasa’s thrusts and he leans forward, sucking on her neck hungrily and biting and nibbling at her skin, and Mikasa moans pleasantly above him.</p><p>“<em> Ah—fuck—E-Eren—mmn—ah—hah </em>,” she breathes against him, shifting forward to cling to him. Her movements slow, thigh muscles twisting as her ministrations become weak as she quivers.</p><p>“<em> Mika—Mikasa, </em> ” Eren babbles, tilting forward to jerk his hips up into her, hitting a spot deep within her that makes Mikasa <em> sob </em>.</p><p>“<em> Yes—there!—please </em>,” she moans when he hits her at a new angle which has her crying out.</p><p>She rolls desperately, grinding <em> deep </em> down on him, and Eren curses because—fuck—he’s actually losing himself to her. He leans forward and they both crash over onto the floor as Eren hovers atop her, thrusting <em> deep </em> past Mikasa’s lower lips.</p><p>“<em> C-Close—I’m—please </em> ,” Mikasa rambles, tears forming in her eyes and making her grey irises shine. A full flush of pleasure comes over her, face burning impossibly redder as she nods. “Yes— <em> yes </em>—“</p><p>“Oh shit—<em> fuck </em> —Mika—“ he groans becuase <em> God </em> help him, he feels himself slowly near the threshold of sweet release and the prospect of them coming undone together has his hips absolutely <em> flying </em>.</p><p>And then Eren stands, pulling Mikasa up with him by gathering her in his arms as though she weighs nothing. She cries out unintelligental in surprise, but when Eren bends her over Armin’s desk, any shouts of complaint die on her tongue. His hips slam into her and Mikasa cries out when he hits the spot that makes her absolutely <em> writhe </em> and thighs quiver. Eren bends over her, his bare chest to her bare back, and encircles her torso with his arms as he thrusts deeper again.</p><p><em> This is crazy </em>, Mikasa thinks.</p><p>
  <em> This is crazy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is- </em>
</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Eren stutters, “c-crazy.”</p><p>Mikasa hadn’t realized she had spoken aloud, but she can’t find it within herself to care when Eren continues to hit the spot that sends blinding white light across her sight. Her head falls forward on the wooden table, ebony locks sprawling out on the mahogany wood as a few dark strands fall past her eyes. Her sight goes half-lidded as a coil forms in her stomach, coiling tighter and tighter with each movement Eren pins against her.</p><p>“<em> Hnng—Eren! </em> ” She cries. “Don’t—don’t stop! P-Please—so <em> close </em>—keep going!”</p><p>Eren feels a tight knot in his gut pull tighter as he shifts forward, hitting her spot again and again relentlessly until Mikasa’s back is arching against his, their bodies pressed flush together as their sweat mingles together. He continues to pound away, each puff of breath he releases going straight to the mess of black hair on a red-flushed shoulder.</p><p>“M-Mikasa,” he gasps because he’s close; he’s so <em>so</em> <b><em>so</em></b> close. And then he moans her name again, <em>Mikasa Mikasa Mikasa</em>, and in response the girl lifts her head and tilts it behind her shoulder, striking onyx orbs locking with spiriting emerald, and Eren’s first instinct is to lean forward and connect their lips.</p><p>A pale hand hangs loose over the edge of the desk as the wood freaks beneath their writhing flesh, and soon Eren’s movements turn erratic as he pounds deep into her and swallows each and every desperate cry that spills from Mikasa’s lips into his own. A hand lowers to Mikasa’s clit and three digits finger it as Eren becomes absolutely set on having them both come together. Mikasa’s hips immediately jerk in reaction as his name tumbles from her lips and into his mouth.</p><p>And Eren fingers her clit again and again until Mikasa is a helpless, sweating, panting mess in his hands, and soon the erratic jerk of his hips comes to a rigid stop as the dam in his chest breaks.</p><p>The coil in Mikasa’s stomach <em> snaps </em> as her body floods with heat, her body shuddering and thighs quivering as she comes. Eren groans, low and sensual, into her mouth as he quickly follows her and pulls apart from her lips.</p><p>Mikasa screams as the wave of ecstasy carrying her begins to drown her, toes curling against the wooden flooring as she comes, long and hard against Eren’s twitching cock.</p><p>Eren spills into his condom as he continues to groan, emptying all he has to give for today into the rubber as sweat tickles down his skin, his brown hair shining as a coat of sweat sticks to the tendrils.</p><p>Soon enough, their minds start to think a bit straighter and Eren leans down, kissing her skin sheening with sweat as he slowly pulls out of her. The feeling of being empty so fast has Mikasa shuddering, her legs instantly giving out underneath her as her knees buckle. Eren follows her and they both tumble to the ground with Mikasa atop his body, pink nipples rubbing against his broad pectorals as she sighs against his skin.</p><p>Their breathing combines as they share a dazed smile. She rests her head on him and Eren chortles as the heat in his body slowly melts away, the chuckle making his chest rumble underneath her.</p><p>“Wow,” she exhales.</p><p>Eren nods, “wow,” he agrees.</p><p>She swallows. “Did that really happen?”</p><p>Eren blinks. “I… think so.”</p><p>Mikasa, smiling and still flushed red, giggles. “Wow,” she says again.</p><p>Eren leans forward to remove the condom, tying it off before he gestures for Mikasa to move so that he can dispose of it. Understanding his nonverbal message, Mikasa rolls off of him and lays supine on the ground, eyes following Eren’s burly figure as he looks around the studio.</p><p>“What should I do with it?” He asks.</p><p>Mikasa shrugs, pulling herself up to step over to their telltale pile of clothes pooled together on the ground. “I don’t know. Trash it.”</p><p>“Armin might see,” Eren replies.</p><p>Her shoulders lift in a tiny shrug again. “Fucking eat it then. I don’t know.”</p><p>Eren laughs and rolls his eyes. “I’ll put it in the bathroom trash, but if he finds it and gets pissed, you're coming down with me.”</p><p>Mikasa only giggles as he slips on his boxers and jeans before he leaves for the bathroom down the hall. The first thing she puts on is her scarf. She revels in the warmth of it curling around her neck, though she couldn’t feel anymore heated with the scarf and her previous orgasm, but she doesn’t care—she simply slips on her panties next and then shrugs on her bra.</p><p>Eren re-enters the room when all she has left to put on are her jeans and socks.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” He asks.</p><p>Mikasa nods. “Sasha and I came as a carpool so I should probably take her home.”</p><p>Eren nods in understanding as he stalks across the room to pull on his shirt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Five minutes later, when they’re getting ready to leave the studio, Eren watches as Mikasa picks up her plastic bag with a cocked brow.</p><p>“Did you plan on this happening?” He asks, eyeing the bag.</p><p>Mikasa shrugs. “Not really. I went to the store to buy something else, but when I told Sasha my plans of meeting you she said to buy condoms.”</p><p>Eren guffaws. “Wow. She must know something we don’t. Wait, so then what <em> did </em> you buy?”</p><p>Mikasa grins broadly from ear to ear as she looks up at him before she digs through the bag, fishing out two all-too familiar items.</p><p>“I figured you’d be thirsty,” is all she says before she hands Eren one of the cans in her hand—a mango Arizona drink.</p><p>He smiles just as wide as she is as he takes it into his hand. “You figured right,” he murmurs. They both simultaneously crack their cans open and take tiny sips of their drink and when they’re walking forward together, ready to leave the studio, five fingers brush up against Eren’s. He looks down and spots Mikasa’s hand, tentatively moving closer to his, and he feels himself turning a slight shade of pink as he meets her halfway and intertwines their fingers together.</p><p><em> God </em>, they’re in love. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 15th | 7:00pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The day crosses over into the late evening, and it’s now when the sun finally starts to draw near the horizon. It’s just like how Mikasa and Eren like it; the sky tinted hues of pink and orange with no need for any light but natural. They watch the golden light dance across each other’s skin as they exit Armin Arlert’s photography studio, hand-in-hand, both pink in the cheeks as they each hold individual cans of Arizona; Mikasa, a green tea—Eren, a mango flavored drink.</p><p>A distinct ringing sound has both of their movements halting as Mikasa digs into her back pocket, fishing out her phone to see her best friend and agent calling her.</p><p>“Sasha? What’s up?” Mikasa asks upon picking up the phone.</p><p>“You don’t have to pick me up,” Sasha’s quiet voice says over the speaker. “I got Connie to pick me up. You can go home.”</p><p>Mikasa blinks. “Oh,” she says, and before she can say anything else, the line goes dead. </p><p>“What’d she say?” Eren asks when Mikasa peels the phone away from her ear.</p><p>“She doesn’t need a ride,” Mikasa replies as she pockets her phone.</p><p>“Oh,” Eren says, though he can’t mask the joy he feels—a grin instantly spills onto his lips.</p><p>“S-So… Uh…” Mikasa begins slowly, “since I don’t have to pick Sasha up… want to head back to my place?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mikasa’s condo is nice. It’s big, cleaner than it was a day ago (though Eren still spots them fast food bags in her trash), and it has big windows, allowing the natural light of the golden sun to pour inside.</p><p>After getting settled in the condo, they’re both sitting on the couch, curled together with Eren’s arm wrapped around Mikasa’s shoulders as she settles somewhere near his lap. Eren lays back against the armrest, legs stretched out as Mikasa settles between his thigh, head resting on his chest to listen to the steady heat of his heart as they watch some random show on Mikasa’s tv.</p><p>But then, interrupting their moment together, the sharp ring of the doorbell sounds throughout the condo, and Mikasa sends Eren an apologetic look before she leaves to open the door.</p><p>There, she sees Armin.</p><p>“Oh,” she says in surprise. “Hey.”</p><p>The blonde standing just past her door is grinning like an idiot. “Hey. So about you and Eren…” He begins.</p><p>Mikasa blinks and feels a flush of embarrassment come over her. <em> Shit </em>. Did he see the condom?</p><p>“Oh, uh, s-sorry about that,” Mikasa immediately blurts, “it was just in the moment and we just happened to be in your studio and-“</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mikasa blinks. She gawks at him. “Wait, what are you talking about?” She asks slowly, quietly, scared that she may have revealed something that Armin hadn’t even known in the first place.</p><p>“A gift,” Armin replies, though now his eyes are wide. “I uh,” he holds up the wrapped up object in his hand, something rectangular and large and thin, “I wanted to give you guys this photo—wait, what are <em> you </em> talking about?”</p><p>Mikasa gulps and laughs awkwardly. “Uhm… n-nothing. What were you saying?”</p><p>Blue eyed squint questioningly. “This gift. I wanted to give it to you as a thanks.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh!” Mikasa smiles as she quickly catches on. “Oh, right, thank you!” She takes it into her hands, hoping that her worry isn’t showing on her face and tainting her smile.  </p><p>Armin nods slowly. “Yeah. Uhm, alright, well I-“</p><p>“Okay, bye!”</p><p>Mikasa shuts the door.</p><p>She can’t help feeling a little mean, but she knows that she just gave something and lest she want Armin questioning her about what she meant, she closes the door.</p><p>When she walks back into the living room, Eren eyes the thing in her hand with a cocked brow. “What’s that?” He asks, raising a forefinger to point to it.</p><p>“A gift,” she says as she settles down on the couch, “from Armin.”</p><p>She tears into it and when the wrapping paper is gone, all that’s left to do is gawk at it.</p><p>“Is that…?” Eren begins, voice trailing off as he seems to be just as captivated by what’s displayed before him.</p><p>Mikasa nods slowly, onyx eyes glued to the piece. “I… I think so.”</p><p>It’s a framed photo of Mikasa and Eren from their last session. Their naked bodies are covered in red and green paint, though everything else is black and white—this is due to Armin's editing. They’re gazing deep into each other’s eyes, bodies pressed so close, and Mikasa feels herself relive all of the emotions she’s experienced in the past five months just upon viewing this photo.</p><p>“It’s…” Eren’s voice fades out.</p><p>“...gorgeous…” Mikasa finishes for him.</p><p>They both smile and slowly tear their gazes from the photo to stare at each other.</p><p><em> And it’s ours </em>.</p><p>They lean forward and meet each other halfway, sharing a chaste kiss as they push any negative thoughts away because it happened.</p><p>It <em> really </em> happened.</p><p>And…</p><p>…they’re happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i literally have no idea if ariZona is a worldwide beverage, but if some people have no idea what it is, allow me to enlighten you; it's a drink (I'm so smart).<br/>really, though, it's just a juice that comes in different flavors. I like it because it's just really cheap and I was debating on whether or not I should have their... <em>"thing"</em> be ariZona or KitKat (i love both lol). obviously, I went with the former.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow. you made it to the end. congrats :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>